


Where do you go

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: DCU/DP [1]
Category: DCU, Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batfamily (DCU), Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Danny Fenton's world is gone. Vlad managed to get Dani out, and later Danny and Vlad make it to the dimension they sent her to.They can't find her, but maybe Danny's soulmate Dick Grayson will help with that
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton/Dick Grayson
Series: DCU/DP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922656
Comments: 19
Kudos: 232





	Where do you go

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more Danny/Dick things I promise

Danny really doesn’t want to be here, among the rich and famous. Surrounded by sparkling glasses of champagne, twinkling laughs from shallow conversation.

But there’s no choice to be had. This is the only other dimension Vlad had managed to set himself up in, and therefor is where they sent Dani before things got too bad.

Vlad had occasionally been able to come back between failing negotiations and hard-fought battles and breaking Danny out of- Cutting off that thought there. He’s back often enough to know that 3 years have passed since Dani was sent here, even though it’s only been half a year for Danny. Back often enough to know that Dani stopped accessing his money here halfway through the first year. But not back often enough to know where she went. She’d be 16 now… Danny’s still 17.

Danny sighs and swirls his glass absentmindedly, noting that most of the guests have arrived. Vlad is playing the perfect host, false smile and timed words. This gala is being held to announce that he’s adopted a successor- Danny managed to keep his name off the invitations, so he’ll only get swamped with attention _after_ the speech Vlad’s prepared.

A well-dressed man steps through the door, followed by two boys- one of whom looks Danny’s age, the other around 12 or 13 if he had to guess. Most of the room subtly turns towards them when they enter, so Danny quickly goes through what he remembers Vlad explaining about the elite of this world.

Bruce Wayne and his wards- Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. There had been another ward, but Jason Todd had unfortunately died last year.

Danny watches passively as Vlad approaches Bruce, who waves his wards away with a few words. Dick and Tim exchange a glance before turning towards the refreshment table. Towards where Danny stands.

Blue eyes meet blue, and time seems to freeze for a moment.

The connection is immediate, souls reaching out to each other- meeting, approving, melding.

Danny takes a deep breath, the first time he’s felt it necessary to breath in this dimension.

He’d assumed he’d never find his soulmate- that they died with Amity and his family and everything else he’s ever known.

A wry smile plays on the corners of his lips. _Perhaps I’ll find a place here after all._

Dick turns to say a quick few words to Tim, who nods and turns back to walk towards Bruce.

Dick hesitates for a moment, before continuing his approach.

Danny raises his glass slightly when Dick stops a foot away, reaching out with his mind, _‘Sup?’_

Dick smiles, a slanted flash of teeth that’s full of boyish charm, ‘ **Fancy meeting you here.’**

Danny raises an eyebrow, ‘ _A pleasure, I’m sure.’_

Dick’s smile takes on a sharper edge, ‘ **I’m reserving judgement’** he quips.

Danny snorts, holding out his unoccupied hand, “Danny.”

Dick shakes his hand, and tilts his head, a teasing challenge, “What, no last name?”

Danny sighs, “Well, you haven’t even given me yours yet.”

Dick smiles, more genuine than playful, “Dick Grayson. It’s nice to meet you.”

Danny smiles in return, “You as well.”

Dick opens his mouth, likely to ask again about Danny’s last name, when he’s interrupted by a couple taps on the microphone at the front, where Vlad stands tall.

“That’s my cue,” Danny sighs, pushing his glass into Dick’s hand, “I’ll be back for my drink,” he says with a wink over his shoulder as he starts towards the stage.

“Hello, everyone,” Vlad starts, “As you all are, hopefully, aware,” there’s a few polite laughs from the audience, “this gala was called to announce that I’ve adopted an heir.”

Vlad sweeps his arm to the side, and Danny steps out of the crowd, turning to give an exaggerated bow.

“I present to you all, Danny Masters!”

There’s polite applause as Danny walks over to the microphone, exchanging a few quiet words with Vlad as Dick’s surprise tingles at the back of his mind.

“Hello all, thank you again for coming. I’ve known Vlad as a friend of my parents’ for a long time, and I’m very fortunate he’s willing to take me in after the accident. I look forward to getting to know the ins-and-outs of running a successful business. Please, enjoy the rest of the gala.” Danny concludes his small speech with a practiced grin, before both he and Vlad make their way back into the crowd.

Dick hangs back as the host and Danny are swarmed with reporters and well-wishers, muted shock swirling his thoughts. He had assumed that Vlad’s newly-adopted son would be someone he’d at least vaguely heard of, probably from school considering Vlad Masters primary residence is also in Gotham.

Eventually, the whirlwind of attention dies down and people begin to leave. Bruce walks over to Dick with a question in his posture.

“You can go ahead,” Dick answers, “But I’m going to stick around for a while. Danny-” he runs a hand through his hair and exhales, “Danny’s my soulmate.”

Bruce’s gaze sharpens, turning back to Danny and Vlad, assessing. After a moment he nods, “Tim and I will stay as well, then.”

After waving the last set of guests out the door, Danny seems to momentarily deflate before turning to walk back over to where Dick has claimed a table on the outskirts of the room, plopping down in the seat next to him.

‘ _Mind if I flop onto you?’_ Danny asks mentally, and Dick can feel how tired he is.

“Sure,” Dick answers out loud, scooting his chair close enough for Danny to lean into his side, turning his head to groan into his shoulder. He’s cold.

“That was exhausting,” Danny complains, and Dick feels an odd rush of fondness.

“You get used to it,” he soothes, and Danny huffs, closing his eyes.

“Mind if I take a quick nap?”

Dick laughs at the unexpected but not surprising question, though he can tell Bruce isn’t all that happy with it.

“Daniel,” Vlad sighs from where he’s taken a seat beside Bruce, “please at least meet your soulmate’s family first.”

Danny waves a hand but reluctantly sits up properly with a yawn, “Sorry Mr Wayne, Mr Drake, Dick, I’m not used to all… this,” he gestures vaguely around the large ballroom. Dick’s side feels warm in Danny’s absence.

“That’s fair,” Bruce concedes, “You did well during the gala for someone new to the scene.”

“Thank you,” Danny smiles at him, and Dick can pick up on the nervousness flashing across Danny’s conscience.

He steels himself, before grabbing Danny’s hand. Danny’s mind flickers in shock, before a happy sort of feeling flashes through their soulbond, and he relaxes.

Bruce leans forward, “So, Danny…”

Conversation flows well after that, and Dick finds himself saving every bit of information about Danny he can, and finds himself gravitating more and more towards Danny as the minutes pass.

Luckily, Danny seems to be the same, soon in the same position as earlier and beginning to slip into sleep as Bruce and Vlad get absorbed in their own conversation.

Tim’s been mostly silent, keeping a critical eye on Danny. Dick watches him as he fidgets, getting more and more confused as Tim gets more and more agitated.

“Why isn’t he breathing?” Tim finally whispers to Dick, and Bruce and Vlad startle, breaking their conversation.

Dick startles as well, realizing all at once that Danny hasn’t been breathing, he flinches at the realization and Danny raises his head, blinking blearily.

“Wassat?”

Vlad facepalms, “Daniel?”

“Yeah?” Danny blinks the bleariness out of his eyes, pressing more firmly into Dick’s side.

“How many breathes have you taken since you got here?” Vlad sounds tired, done.

“Like 2? Why…” Danny seems to realize all at once that all of the bats are staring at him. “Oops.”

He pulls back, and Dick can’t help but miss the contact. But at the same time… the sharp, burning feeling in the back of Dick’s mind is most certainly Danny’s fear. Overwhelming.

Danny looks desperately at Vlad, “Well we’re soulmates, he had to find out eventually, right?”

Vlad just shrugs, and Dick can feel Danny shaking.

“Danny,” Dick’s tone is soothing, non judgmental, and Danny’s eyes snap to his, “are you a meta?”

Danny looks to Vlad again, who nods slightly, and relaxes his shoulders, “Yeah.”

“Asterous,” Dick sighs out, smiling, before turning to Bruce. He ignorse the flash of Danny’s confusion at the word.

Bruce scowls, “How much self-control do you have?” he asks Danny.

Danny scowls right back, “Plenty of self control and experience. I’m not a threat if that’s what you mean.”

“Have you heard of the young justice team?” Dick asks, squeezing Danny’s hand in reassurance.

Danny’s hostility turns to confusion, “Yeah?”

Dick smirks, “Wanna see how you’d fit with them?”

Danny stills, a thousand emotions flickering through the bond. An urge to protect and help conflict with an urge to stay hidden, and Dick runs his thumb over the back of Danny’s hand soothingly.

Danny rolls his shoulders, eyes narrowing contemplatively, “Alright.”

“Great!” Dick smiles, “I’ll pick you up here at 10am tomorrow.”

Dick can feel Danny’s trepidation melt away at his smile, and Danny’s voice is small but firm when he replies, “Alright.”

* * *

Danny spends a couple more hours after they leave talking with Dick through their bond.

Danny admits that he loves space, and used to want to be an astronaut. Dick replies that he’ll have to take him up to the Justice League base sometime. Danny learns how Dick does gymnastics, and loves trapeze the best. They talk about everything and nothing until Dick falls asleep, his thoughts a pleasant buzz at the back of Danny’s head until he too falls asleep.

* * *

Danny’s surprised when Nightwing is the one waiting in the foyer at 11, but gets over it relatively quickly.

“Should I have dressed up too?” he jokes, and Dick laughs.

“Completely up to you, but we have to leave in a couple minutes.”

Danny shrugs, “Not worth it.”

Dick smiles, taking Danny’s hand and squeezing it as a beeps alerts him that it’s time to come through.

“Call me Nightwing while we’re there.” Dick says, pauses, “It’ll be fine,” he reassures, before gently pulling Danny to the zeta tube with him.

**Recognized: Nightwing B01, Recognized: Guest**

Zetaing, Danny finds, is a bit more annoying than teleporting because of the flash. But that’s fine.

Nightwing is already standing a bit away from the tube, drawing the attention of everyone there.

And there’s… a lot of people. He recognizes them as Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Ms Martian, Robin, Superboy, and Rocket.

“We’re still missing a couple of people,” Nightwing observes, before looking over his shoulder at Danny, “Don’t be shy, come meet everyone.”

Danny steps forward just in time for a familiar face to appear from one of the connecting hallways. Someone he thought he’d never see again.

Nightwing turns to him, confusion at Danny’s surprise and elation playing across the bond.

And then there a quick flash next to him and Danny’s nearly bawled over.

“DANNY!!” Dani cries, and Danny laughs, spinning her around.

“DANI!”

Danny finally sets her down as Dani sobs into his shoulder, “I thought you didn’t make it! I was so scared…”

“I’m right here,” Danny reassures, smoothing down her white hair, and closing his eyes against his tears, “Vlad and I made it. I’m right here.”

Nightwing can feel the overwhelming relief of Danny, and clears his throat to get rid of the tightness in his chest.

Dani pulls away, green eyes bright, “Everyone, meet my original.”

There’s a long silence, and Dani rolls her eyes, “I’m a clone, surprise! This is my original, other surprise!”

Danny laughs, and Nightwing manages to send all his confusion to Danny.

“Hate to break it to you…” Wally starts, “But you look nothing alike.”

Danny’s eyes narrow, and for a moment Dick worries that he’s going to snap at Wally, but instead Danny turns to Dani, “How long have you kept this form?” He demands.

Silence follows, and Dani looks down, scuffing her shoe along the floor, “A while…”

Danny scowls, “You know how unhealthy that is! Go human, now.”

Dani casts a nervous glance around, but sighs in defeat.

Everyone stares in shock and awe as a white ring of light travels up Dani’s form, revealing a black hoodie with an unfamiliar symbol, a flaming green P, and jeans. Her hair turns black and her eyes go blue.

She does jazz hands, “Surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!


End file.
